


For Me About You

by greenergrass



Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenergrass/pseuds/greenergrass
Summary: Kurt tears down the bad memories in order to make good ones. (Literally. With a sledgehammer.)





	For Me About You

They’ve had twenty years of practice, now. Twenty years of trading off grand gestures and sweet surprises, paper rings and pretty flowers and a tiny cottage in Provincetown with no driveway and a view of the tiny cottage next door. 

And now there’s this. 

A cozy cafe on a busy corner, sunshine sneaking in on an early Sunday morning. A sign being hoisted into position, two men on the ground, two more on ladders. _Blackbird_ , it says. There’s a bird in silhouette, a bow tie at its neck. 

Kurt doesn’t know anything about owning a cafe, but he knows tires and lube well enough to troubleshoot a point of sale system, and more importantly, he knows decor and cheesecake and how to hire someone more competent than himself. 

_Most_ importantly, he knows how to demolish the past. How to sledgehammer a table into submission while its brethren walk a peaceful line out to a double parked box truck, and how to pretend he’s doing this for Blaine when it’s his own heart that’s been bearing the weight of this place’s existence for the last seventeen years. 

And now. 

Now, he’s taking his husband to breakfast. 

Now, he’s sitting at a table that will never see tears because _god damn it_ , he is not going to cry. He’s going to sit here and watch the sun shine on Blaine’s face. He’s going to sing a song he hasn’t sung in twenty years and he’s going to have a _moment_ , and then— _then_ , he’s going to spend his life loving Blaine.

Still. And again. And always.


End file.
